Akishiru
Apperance Akishiru is a now 21 year old man with short unkept grey hair. His eyes are a sharp silver with speckles of gold. He wears black jeans, a silver with black trim hoodie, and a whit T-shirt that says "No man lives for himself or another, but for the wind on his back." He wears no shoes, sock, gloves, or hat no matter the weather or environment. (Even on a floor of scattered Legos!) Personality Most of the time he seems goofy, and he has a tendency to say things out of place, but often he will get serious without warning. When asked for advice he will gave a mix of goofy and deep introspective for his response. When confronted by a female he is unnerved, and seemingly shy. Fullbring The Architect is the Builder: With is tool set in hand he manipulates the souls of the things around him to make items and weapons. When activated the tool set glows, and as he opens it strands of light stretch out, and go into things around him, drawing in the materials needed. He can use this to build or destroy things in his path. The more lights that touch something the faster it is affected. Manipulations *'Bringer Weapon:' Probably one of the more versatile techniques, it is the manipulation of weapons to increase the force and damage output of said weapon. It applies similar concepts as bringer punch/kick but also uses the soul of the weapon itself. By combing these techniques the user can create buffed slashes, stabs, throws, or any other technique that pertains to using a weapon of any kind. *'Bringer Shockwave:' At close range the user can compress and expand pockets of air to the point where lots of mini-shock waves are released. Depending on the amount of energy put into the technique these blasts can become quite large and powerful. Or if strategically placed can do a lot of damage for a relatively low cost. Techniques * Maker: This is the part of his Fullbring to take something and make something from it. He can draw out what he needs from something. For example he could take the metal components out of an Xbox, and use them to make something. Though he can make something large from something small like Ginjo does with necklase. * Destroyer: This is the part of his Fullbring to destroy and/or deconstruct something. He can use this to make an escape route, or if he catches your attack (Ceros, Kidos, Quincy Arrows, and Getsuga Tensho type attack) far enough away he can deconstruct them to do less damage. He doesn't need to completely deconsturct something though. For example if there is a wall in his way he deconstruct sections off of it have them bend away, and then put them back then use "Maker" to fix it. * Elemental Boon: This allows him to make things from fire, water, or electricity where as he would be limited to metals, rock, and/or wood. He cannot hold the objects in his hand so he mainly make projectile weapons. Though this is not limited to forming them into items, he can shape them into anything he wishes. For expample he can compress air to "make" a dragon like spectre to attack his foes. He must maintain connection to these or they will fall apart so it takes away from his other abilities. Backstory Akishiru grew up in Ikebukuro. Spending his childhood working in his dad's wood shop, and then his teenage years in a metal shop. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father secretly despised him for it. His father became an alcoholic, and when he was 13 attacked him bearing down all his hate and anger. When it looked like the end was near for him he grabbed his prized set of wood and metal work tools in a leather container. He had planned on using a tool to defend himself, but the moment his hand touch it a spike came off the floor and went through his father's skull. After Akishiru killed his father in self defense he was confused and disoriented, so he took the tools and ran. He spent six years on the run, practicing his skills, and learning on his own before meeting Tekken and founding the new Xcution with him. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths He excels in fighting long ranged opponents. Somebody easily talked down, and those emotionally unbalanced. "Slow" opponents. Weaknesses Females. Hand to hand or close range users Stats (Xcution System) 50 points * Agility:16 * Reflex:17 * Brawns:5 * Toughness:12 Category:Human Category:Xcution Category:Inactive